Elementals
Elementals are the most numerous denizen of the Broken Worlds. The classifications of elemental as scholars view them has always been a tumultuous affair as there are deviations. Is an elemental made of lava an earth elemental as it is created from molten rock, a water elemental as it flows like it's traditional water kin or is it one of the rare fire elementals. Earth: * Type of rock affects the elemental. An earth elemental ranges from sand to metal and everything inbetween. Earth or 'solid' elementals are the most common and the easiest to awaken. They have the ability to call many more of their kind causing a cascading effect. They are often used as cannon balls as they awaken wood elementals from the ship they strike to attack the crew. * The default stats of an earth elemental is assumed to be composed of a hard stone like granite. * Weaker elements decrease the Natural armor (DR) of the elemental. IE Hardness of the source material determines the DR of the solid elemental. * Dirt < Wood < Soft Stone < Hard Stone < Metal * Necro-Elemental - The wood of shipwrecks or graveyards Air: * Typically resembles forms of weather. They are the air. They are possibly the most deadly in combat as they will burst the lungs of their opponents. Elements can be born from any form of air and different chemical compositions effect the elemental. (Storms of toxic fumes) * Air elementals are gigantic when in their natural form. They are able to condense down to a highly concentrated form. * Examples: Air (Storms/Lightning/Hail), Chlorine gas, A necro-air elemental might be a vacuum or void. Water * The most traditional type of elemental that can be born of any fluid given sufficient quantity. Most common are water elementals. Water elementals are characterized by 'flowing'. * Water elementals tend to be the kindest form of elemental. A fishing village might become a favorite of a water elemental and it might shepard lost ships back into dock or save people who drown. They are also the most elusive preferring to avoid confrontation at all costs, most times a village might never know a water elemental is helping them. * They are all but invisible in their native enviroment. They tend to be nature loving and often have a pet of some sort living inside them. * Example types: Fresh Water, Sea Water, Swamp Water, Slime, Lava, Acid, Fire * The rarest and most dangerous form of elemental. They are an embodiment of a chemical reaction. They are a malevolent explosion or living forest fire. Their life span ranges from minutes to weeks limited only by fuel, heat and air. The reliance on the later has caused some scholars to classify them as air elementals. * Fire elementals are their own distinct breed and arising only during great conflagrations. A forest fire might have one at its heart. A necro-fire elemental might spawn from a cursed crematorium. * Fire elementals are all insane, they are born screaming and die with a whimper. Physically their flesh is the plasma of the flames and their bones the reductive chemical reaction that turns wood into ash. Most have theorized that fire elementals are a form of proto-elemental and not a true being. * The truth of the matter is that fire elementals exist in a state of loosing energy. Like being born without skin and perpetually bleeding out. Or to be naked during a blizzard. To be summoned is to suffer. The world we live in is too cold for them. They are only stable in places where the ambient temperatures are neutral with them. Basically only in chunks that came from elemental planes of fire. * A necro-elemental fire does not have this drawback and can exist as a raging inferno or smoldering embers. Necro-Elemental: Elementals are very much alive, they contain a mind and a soul as much as anyone else. If anything they have 'more' of a soul that anything else as at their core is a spark of the god's blood. Souls of elementals can be inverted into an undead as much as anything else. Necro-elementals reflect this corruption/inversion. OOC: The fluff of elementals might have changed, but the crunch remains the same. The type of elemental and its stat block reflects the majority of the elemental's composition. It should be tweaked to reflect changes in its composition.